Animate will never Surrender!
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Gamers have stolen the new release of Lucky Star from Animate! It is up to Meito Anizawa and his friends to get them back! There will be language, and there will be References!


**I really shouldn't be doing this! I should be studying! Don't ask why... I don't want to hear anything that is related to study... If you know what I mean, then please don't say it, please for my sake, please.**

**I don't own Lucky Star or Animate**

**Animate will never surrender!**

Animate one of the many anime stores that sell the greatest collection of anime, games, manga and other merchandise. The manager of the shop of the Akihabara branch was currently at the cashier, checking on the current stock of models behind the counter. He wore a large green overcoat with a red apron underneath it and had a red visor with his name written on it in Chinese, fingerless gloves and long blue pants. This was Meito Anizawa, the manager. Today was another slow day for the store even with his great ability to as a salesman; he wasn't getting what he wants.

"Another day gone and we're still not getting a lot of costumers." Meito sighed. "I don't get it, we never had this much problems. Then again, Gamers always use that lower deal move."

"Hey Meito-kun." One of his colleges came up to him. It was a young girl with green, twin-cornet hair, wearing her green blouse and dark blue apron. This was Hoshi Ramika, the boys love enthusiast. "It's almost time to close down."

"Oh right, then go and secure the merchandise will you?"

"Sure thing."

Meito watched her walk off and returned to looking at the models in front of him. He soon heard the door of the shop open; he had a quick look at who was coming in. His eyes went wide as the person was small, had long blue hair and an ahoge bouncing about on the top. She had green eyes and a cat-like smile and wearing a sailor fuku.

"It's Legendary Girl A!" Meito shouted from his lungs. He quickly grabbed his walkie talkie and called Hoshi. "Legendary Girl A is here!"

"What?" Hoshi took her's out. "But we're not ready! There's only you and me here!"

"Don't worry, leave it to me. This time for sure, we'll get her to buy something!"

Meito quickly got up from the counter and hid behind one of the bookshelves. He kept his eyes on the blunette who was looking through the bookshelf of the latest mangas that was released. Meito took this opportunity to help her with a recommendation or anything that can get her to buy something!

"Hello there, can I help you with something?" Meito came up to Konata.

"Yeah actually, I'm looking for the latest volume of Lucky Star." Konata said looking through the shelves.

He was a little shaken but he was able to keep his composure in front of her. Just his luck, he has just gotten the new releases shipments of manga and games and one of them was Lucky Star. This is his chance, he can't lose it now!

"Yeah we just got that in today, let me see." Meito said as he looked at the new releases.

He searched intensely at the shelf in front of him, looking behind some of the other new releases and even looking at them in order. Something was wrong, some of the few volumes of the new release were there somewhere yet it's not there at all.

"That's odd. Excuse me; I'm going to back to see if there's anymore." Meito quickly walked off to the back.

Now that he was out of sight from the Konata, he let out his face of frustration as this is not a good time to be searching for the new release! He finally was in the back where Hoshi was pacing herself. She paced so much, there was an indentation. She faced her boss and looked with very hopeful eyes.

"She's looking for the new release of Lucky Star." Meito said in haste. "Help me find it!"

"Right!" Hoshi went off to the shelf of boxes on the laugh.

Meito ran the other wall where the other boxes are. He scanned every single one of those boxes, opening them and looking at the contents. The first box was Dragon ball, the next was Hellsing. After searching for 10 minutes, he soon slump in defeat because he can't find it. Hoshi dropped onto the floor besides him, meaning that she couldn't find it either.

"We lost... again..." Hoshi said, crying on the floor.

"Hey now don't cry. We'll get her next time." Meito sighed and got up. "Looks like I got to tell her."

Meito got up and sighed. He was this close to finally get the Legendary girl A to buy something. Well, looks like he just hoped for the best next time. He came up to the little girl and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, we're out of stock." Meito said finally, feeling the pain of defeat in his heart.

"Aw man. Oh well. I'll be going now." Konata sighed and walked out of the shop.

Meito bowed down as she left but now that she was gone, he got on his knees and cried. He just couldn't stand it anymore, to be so close and still lose. Hoshi soon came out of the back room and quickly patted Meito on the back.

"Meito-kun! I found something!" Hoshi said.

"Please not now Hoshi, I just don't want to hear it..." Meito said as he slumped to the counter.

"But this is a ransom note!" Meito turned to her wondering what she was talking about. "The box with the rest of the Lucky Star volumes was stolen!"

"What!" Meito grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why, who and how?"

"It's those bastards from Gamers! They got it while we weren't looking. They say if we want those books back, we have to admit our surrender and work for them."

Meito was now furious. His clenched his fist, grinded his teeth and straightened his back. Hoshi knew that stance better than anyone else in the shop. She knows what he's going to do and she smiled.

"Not only did they steal from us, but also lose our chance to get Legendary girl A to buy our stuff!" Meito stomped his way to the entrance of the store. "Call the others! Get them prepared for taking them down!"

"What about you?" Hoshi asked but she already knows the answer.

"Do what I do best." Meito said giving the thumbs up.

With that, he rushed out of the store and towards the rival store, Gamers. Animate and Gamers had been going against each other for many years. Most of the time it was just the usual, who was selling better sort of battle but to escalate to stealing from them is stepping the line and they are going to pay for it.

He could see the shop in front of him. The defences look lax. Of course, Meito is smarter than this. He started walking towards the entrance and stood there, waiting for anything to go up against him.

"So you've come." A voice called out to him.

"Yeah." Meito replied. "I've come here to take back the new releases of the Lucky Star volumes you stole from us!"

"You mean to tell us you are not going to work for us at all? That's too bad."

The voice finally took form in front of him. It was a young man with long black wavy hair and glasses over his brown eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and black jeans with the apron that belongs to Gamers. This was Zagi Fuma, Gamer employee and anime model expect and tech wizard.

"I didn't want to do this since we need you but, I guess I have no choice." Zagi smiled. "Come forth, Temjin Gundam!"

A model soon fell from the sky and appeared in front of Meito. It was the size of an average human with a design similar to a Mongolian amour. It took out its model weapons, the Temjin Scimitars and was prepared for battle.

"Take him down Temjin!" Zagi ordered it. "Bring him into submission!" With that, Zagi ran back into the headquarters of Gamers.

The Temjin Gundam swung the scimitars at Meito downwards but Meito was able to dodge to his left of the attack. He then retaliated with a kick into the left side of the model. It knocked it back slightly but it was able to swing his left hand towards Meito, having it close to cut his face. Meito ducked underneath the blade and ran towards it, punching it across into the stomach and another into the face. The model was still standing strong. It swung its left scimitar at him making Meito dodge to the right only for it to swing its other scimitar come towards him. Meito quickly ducked underneath the model sword and counterattacked by whacking the hand that held the blade and then punched the elbow of the model, breaking the joint.

"Zagi, if you can hear me, you're still crap with these models!" Meito taunted. "I'm going to finish this! Soul of the King of Hearts, grant me power!"

With that Meito jumped back from the Temjin Gundam and raised his right arm in front of his face.

"This hand of mine is burning red!" Meito said. "Its loud roar is telling me to grasp victory!"

He then charged towards the Gundam with his fist raised at it.

"Baaaaankunetsu! GOD FINGER!"

His fist drove into the chest of the model. He then slowly raised the model up from the floor and concentrated all of his power into this final blast.

"HHHEEEAAAATT END!"

The model exploded in the air and its pieces scattered across the floor. Meito stood strong and without looking back, he ran into the building. The battle has just begun.

**What can I say? I love TENCHOU!**

**And yes, I did it! I am the first of fanfic authors to make him use GOD FINGER! Well, Tomokazu Seki did do Domon Kasshu after all. I'm going to be doing a lot of references to his other roles, or at least some of them and by doing that, him along with his other Animate friends will be calling on the souls of anime! **

**As for adding Lucky Star well, I just LUCKILY got my hands on Volume 6 of Lucky Star! So BOOYA! It was on new releases in one of the stores I go to and I was like, I got to get it now! And I somehow feel like it was the last copy or something I don't know. I thought that and I feel like I was stealing from the poor person who didn't get it. That's where this story came in.**

**For those who don't know Domon Kasshu: Mobile Fighter G Gundam. All you need to look out is Shining finger, God finger or Sekiha Tenkyoken!**

**And for those who didn't get their hands on Vol. 6 of Lucky Star yet, I'll tell you this. Once you reached to the middle part of it, get some tissues, you'll need it.**


End file.
